Crossing Over
by tHe CuriOus
Summary: Basically Sasuke is thrown into another dimension. Naruto's a girl and is married to Itachi. Is he going crazy! I dunno. it's nothing serious, but a bit sad. Stole the idea from Tsubasa. Oneshot.


Hey guys! I've never wrote shounen ai before and I don't plan to write anymore after this one, but I gave it a shot. Basically Sasuke is thrown into another dimension and turns out Naruto is a girl, who is married to Itachi and they're like magicians I guess, instead of having those limit thingys like the Sharingan. And Ino and Shika are in it too. I basically jacked the idea from Tsubasa Chronicles. everyone's been turning gay on me, so i gave it a shot.

* * *

Crossing Over…

Sasuke was going over a new jutsu; it was a lightening element jutsu and it required him to go almost as fast as the speed of light. Unfortunately that caused him to time warped into another dimension. He looked around and saw giant buildings all around him. He decided to look around, until he saw one extremely tall building that said Uchiha Corp.

"Well if that isn't a sign, then I don't know what is." So he went in; the lobbyist looked at him and was shocked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She quickly got the phone.

"Uh sir there's someone, I think you should meet." Itachi pinched his bridge.

"Who is it?"

"I'll send him up." Sasuke was confused.

"Take the elevator to the highest floor. Mr. Uchiha will be there." Sasuke in his mind thought of one person. 'Itachi…or father…?' He just nodded and went up the elevator.

Itachi was working on a new game blue print. He was curious to who this person could be. Then the moment of truth came, the double doors opened and the two brothers eyes' widened with shock. One of shock of fear and bewilderment, while the other wasn't very happy.

"Sasuke…?" Sasuke growled.

"Itachi…" He was ready to attack him, but was stopped by a force. He didn't know, but the dimension he was in, Itachi was gifted with a few talents…magic. He fought warlocks, demons and witches that disrupted the peace and balance. That's how he met the love of his life, who had her own bakery and was there currently. Itachi went up close to observe him.

"It can't be. Sasuke…is that really you? Are you really alive?" Sasuke thought Itachi was crazy.

"Of course it's me, you bastard! Now what's going on!? Why can't I move?!" Itachi was still bewildered, but still answered him.

"I use my telekinesis to stop you from trying to attack me. Why are you here? I remember distinctively you died in Naruto-kun's arms." Sasuke was weirded out by now.

"What?" Itachi got it.

"Oh, you must have come from another dimension, huh? Well…umm…okay, let me explain. In our family veins runs a special kind of blood…umm…basically we are a family of magicians. Naruto-kun is also special, and well…there was this huge fight between our greatest enemies, you, me and Naruto-kun and a warlock named Greed got to you. Naruto-kun got to you before I could but it was already too late. You left us and to see you here in front of me, it's quite a shocker." Sasuke was mind boggled. 'What the fuck?!'

Then Naruto came bursting through Itachi's double doors panting. Her eyes were wide with shock and so was Sasuke's.

"Sasuke…" Itachi went to catch her as she fell to her knees. Sasuke looked at her with wide eye. 'Is this Naruto? But he's a chick? What the hell…now's not the time to ponder this crap! I need to get out of here!' Naruto had spiky bangs and silky golden hair a little past her shoulders tied in a loose side ponytail. She was petite and dressed in her baking clothes of white that fitted her form nicely.

"How…how can this be…Itachi-san?"

"I believe this Sasuke is from another dimension. We should find a way to get him back to his own time." Naruto slapped herself and nodded. Her voice was slightly raspy and not to high. It was nice to listen to. She picked herself up and went up to Sasuke.

"Itachi-san I think you should let him go. (He did. Sasuke had calmed down. Naruto let out a hand.) Hi, I'm Uchiha Kazuma Naruto. Nice to meet you." Sasuke shook her hand with wide eyes.

"Did you just say Uchiha Kazuma Naruto?"

"Hai, oh…um in this dimension, I'm married to Itachi-san." Sasuke was getting a headache. Itachi got the phone.

"Belle, I'm leaving early."

"Yes sir."

"Come on let's go home and we'll figure something out."

"I'll go find out what's up from the Higher Power." Naruto said. Itachi nodded.

"Be careful." Naruto smiled and orbed out, which freaked out Sasuke even more. Itachi motioned Sasuke in the direction out.

It was a silent ride back home. When they got there, Sasuke wasn't surprised at the size of the mansion. Sasuke was dazed at the moment until Itachi tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, this way." Sasuke was still uncomfortable being near his brother, but he wasn't stupid. 'Well this Itachi doesn't seem like the other one.' Sasuke sat on the couch when suddenly Ino orbed in.

"Oi Itachi, is it true?"

"See for yourself Ino-san." She looked at Sasuke and let out a heavy sigh rubbing her temple.

"What a pain." Itachi chuckled.

"You sound like Nara-san more and more each time I see you Ino-san."

"Honey please, watch what you're saying." Itachi gave out a heartfelt laugh.

"Sumimasen." Sasuke started getting a tap bit annoyed and scared. 'Itachi never laughed like that…ever.'

"So gozo, where are you from?" Ino asked. Sasuke glared at her.

"What did you call me?" Ino glared back. She used her magic to smack him across the head.

"Show some respect to your elders, gozo!" Sasuke got up to attack her, but he was stopped again.

"Sasuke, show some respect, Ino-san might not look like it, but she's my sensei and she's 1200 years old." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did you say 1200?" Itachi nodded and released Sasuke. "How the hell can a person live for that long?"

"Who said I was human. Gozo, I'm the white mage."

"What's that mean?" Ino smirked an evil smirk.

"It mean I can kill you just by looking at you." Itachi looked uneasy and started to explain everything.

Then Naruto orbed in. Ino immediately gave her a hug. It caught her by surprise.

"Ah Onee-sama."

"Naruto-chan, how have you been?"

"I've been well. Did you come because of Sasuke?"

"Yes, Shika will be here shortly, if he isn't then…"

"Then what?" She turned around and grinned.

"Nothing I knew you'd come." The room was spinning to Sasuke, then he turned to Itachi.

"Is it always like this?" Itachi let out a sigh and nodded.

"I just tend to ignore them." That's when Ino smacked him across the head. Itachi fell forward ungracefully landing on his face. He immediately got up.

"THAT HURT SENSEI!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY!" Sasuke was very amused. 'This would never happen back there.' Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Should I stop them onii-sama?" Shikamaru let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Let them be, they'll eventually stop. Anyways, what's the higher ups tell you Naruto?"

"Well, all we really need to do is take him back to where he came from without anyone noticing. It's best if we kept him in the house, so no enemies can get to him." Shika nodded and turned to Ino.

"Oi Ino; we should make a barrier here." She gave Itachi another good smack across the head and got into her position.

"What a hassle? He causes trouble even after he's dead." Sasuke glared at her. 'I don't like her at all, even in this dimension.'

Naruto went up to Itachi, who was on the floor rubbing his head. She sat beside him and started healing the bruises.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and continued to heal.

"Onee-sama did a number on you Itachi-san. You must have said something really stupid." Itachi narrowed his eye with annoyance. Naruto motioned Sasuke to come next to her. He did as he was told and Naruto started healing the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"No problem Sasuke." Shikamaru and Ino were done creating the barrier.

"Alright it's done. Make sure you don't pass these perimeters. The enemy can smell you from miles away and will come after." Shikamaru informed. They all nodded and then there was silence until Naruto broke it.

"So who's hungry?" Every tummy growled. Ino came up to her.

"I'll help you cook."

"Hai."

"So what are we making?"

"We're having steak. I had them seasoned yesterday. I just need to grill them."

"Alright I'll make the salad."

Sasuke was given a tour of the house by Itachi and Shikamaru. The mansion was huge.

"Why don't you guys keep a butler or something?"

"We don't really need one and Naruto-kun doesn't trust anyone in her kitchen. She prefers to cook."

"Well she is a chef, Itachi." Shikamaru said boredly.

"Naruto cook?" Itachi and Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, she's a culinary chef…well baker now. She has her own shop; she used to be a chef, but quit because she preferred baking." Itachi said.

"So what do you do?"

"I design video games." Sasuke nodded and looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm retired."

"Why?"

"I'm 1500 years old. I should have retired centuries ago."

"So are you like Ino?"

"Yea, but I'm the black mage."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing really, I basically control all the elements under the moon and she controls all the elements under the sun. we're basically yin and yang."

Naruto and Ino were in the kitchen talking about the old days and their Sasuke. Ino looked at Naruto to make sure she was okay.

"Honey, are you alright?" Naruto looked at her with her smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been 3 years since that day. Anyways, what did you find out about the other Sasuke?"

"Umm…he's a wandering shinobi, with one purpose."

"And what's that?"

"Revenge."

"What an idiot." Naruto laughed a little.

"Oh it's all ready. Nee-sama, would you like to do the honor?" Ino sighed.

"BOYS! DINNER!!!"

They were down and Sasuke had changed into new clothes. Naruto was setting the table and Itachi helped her out. Shika served the salad in each plate and Sasuke felt out of place. They started eating, but Naruto noticed Sasuke had barely touched his food.

"Sasuke, do you not like it?" Sasuke looked up and saw everyone stare at him with worried faces…sort of.

"No, it's just…when will I be able to get back to my time? I really need to get back, there's something I've got to do and there's no time to waste."

"If it's time you're worried about, don't. We will send you back the exact moment you were about to execute that lightening jutsu of yours." Shika explained.

"Yeah, and in order for you to leave, we need to do it around the same time you got here. You'll be home in a day or two tops." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and nodded.

"You better eat now, you're going to need it." Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

"And we suggest you retire early…" Ino let out a laugh.

"You guys seriously, he's not 4; stop babying him or else he'll turn out they way our gozo did."

"He is 4 compared to our age." Shika pointed out.

"My point is, don't get too attached, he'll be leaving soon." Naruto and Itachi looked slightly sad.

"You are so harsh sometimes." Shika commented.

"I know, but if I'm not then who will be…you?"

"Har har."

After dinner they decided to watch some TV. Naruto had baked her new invention and wanted everyone to try it. While they were watching TV, Ino popped a question that got everyone's attention, especially Sasuke's and Itachi's.

"So when are you two going to get a kid of your own?" Itachi blushed slightly.

"Umm…not now, we're both way to busy for a kid."

"Oh my god, how long are you going to keep us waiting? We want our grandchild already. Right Shika?"

"Why are you including me into this?"

"Can we please not talk about this now? Sasuke's here."

"So, the gozo knows where babies come from, right?" Sasuke nodded with a sweat drop on his head.

Thankfully Naruto came in with milk and tarts fresh out of the oven. Each one was different with different types of fruit with whipped cream. They were works of art.

"Naruto-chan, they're so pretty. How are we supposed to eat them?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I kinda don't want to mess it up." Shika claimed.

"Oh don't be silly dig in. I want your opinions." She started passing them out to everyone. Then she sat next to Sasuke.

"Here you go. You know, our Sasuke would never admit it, but he loved sweets. Do you like them?"

"It's alright, I'll eat it if it's given to me."

"Oh, Itachi-san's like that too. He eats anything I give him." Itachi twitched.

"Naruto-kun, you make me sound like a dog." Naruto giggled.

"You are my dog. Heel boy." They all started laughing.

"Nice come back, Naruto-chan." Ino complimented. Sasuke was just enjoying the atmosphere. 'Why couldn't it be like this back there?' Then he heard Itachi say.

"Naruto-kun, I'm hurt."

"Oh stop being a cry baby." Ino commented. They all laughed.

It was time for bed and Naruto and Itachi were in their room changing into their pajamas. Naruto saw itachi staring out the window and came up to him and circled her arms around him.

"Are you okay Itachi-san?" Sasuke was embarrassed, he went to the restroom and got lost, but he found Naruto and Itachi's room. The door was slightly opened; he knew it was rude, but didn't really care.

"Some what. How are you hanging in?" Naruto let go and stood next to him and shrugged.

"I'll manage. How was work today?"

"Well, I got a call from Blue House Animations. They want us to design a video game from their upcoming movie."

"Are you going to accept it?"

"Yeah, might as well. Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto turned her head to him and smiled.

"Can you stop worrying? I'm really okay. Sasuke's appearance shook me up a little, but I'm recovered. All I'm worried about are the warlocks. Even with the barrier, I'm afraid they'll be able to sense him." Itachi let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I thought as much."

"So I was thinking about staying tomorrow and letting my assistant open tomorrow. It's one of the lighter days, so it won't be too much for her to handle."

"Alright then, I'll try to get home early too." Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru came out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, are you lost?" Sasuke didn't want to admit but Shikamaru could tell he was. He smirked.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room again. You know when you were little, you used to get lost all the time."

"Did I now?"

"Yeah, but mainly because Ino would warp the hallways into a maze." Sasuke frowned.

"She would always get yelled at by Naruto for doing that to you." Sasuke's eyebrows went up.

"Why?"

"Well here, you guys were really close. Ino was Itachi's first teacher, then I took over his training. Ino took charge of you two and well she got over protective over Naruto, even if Naruto could take care of herself, but you would always argue with her." Sasuke hmph.

"You were jealous of Ino because you felt threatened by her."

"What?!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Ino isn't called the white mage for nothing you know. She was more capable of protecting Naruto than you and you felt like you needed to beat her in everyway. You like Naruto that much."

"But Naruto's with Itachi."

"That was after you were killed by a warlock named Greed. She felt responsible for your death, but Itachi was the one to snap her out of it. Eventually a few years later, they became best friends. Then they fell in love with each other and just recently they got married." Sasuke wonder if the Naruto he knows would feel the same way…for not being strong enough.

"Now Ino's bugging him to get a kid already, but Naruto told me they were going to wait 2 more years."

"Why?"

"You're very curious. Well when you return you won't remember any of this so I guess it doesn't matter. Well, recently The Source has been pretty active; it's only common sense that they wait until this ordeal is over. Naruto and Itachi are very talented magician, think about what kind of child they will produce together. The Source will be all over that child."

"Who's The Source?"

"He used to be the previous black mage, but he wasn't strong enough and couldn't get control of his emotions and it just took over him. He's let anger, jealousy, greed, animosity and hatred take over, but that'll be his downfall."

Sasuke thought about what Shikamaru had said about hate being the bad guy's downfall. He hadn't slept a peaceful night for a while so sleep came quickly. Naruto snuggled into Itachi as he wrapped one arm around her. He gave her one sweet kiss on the forehead and fell asleep. Then the morning came, Naruto was already up making breakfast and lunch. Itachi checked up on Sasuke before going down to the kitchen. He smiled at his brother. 'Still a very big sleepy head.' He quietly closed the door and went to the kitchen. He gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning my sunshine." Naruto smiled.

"Good morning. I made you o-bento today. Coffee is on the table."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Itachi sat down and opened the paper. Shikamaru was watching the news. Ino was in her room with the windows wide open. She was meditating while doing her tai chi. Sasuke woke up and went down stairs and saw Itachi give Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, I'll try to get home early." Itachi felt Sasuke's presence and smiled at him.

"See you later Sasuke." He just nodded.

After Itachi left, Ino came down while Naruto was setting breakfast.

"Sasuke come eat your breakfast." He sat down and looked at his plate. It had miso soup, rice, eggs and fish. For drink, it was green tea. Ino and Shikamaru came over to Naruto.

"Hey kiddo, we have to go for now. Something came up."

"We'll be back later today for the time warp." Naruto nodded.

"Another meeting?" Shika sighed.

"Mendo dakedo, ne?" Ino sighed too.

"Shika you need to start seeing things in a more positive manner. Come on, it'll be more troublesome if we're late."

"Hei hei." Then they orbed out. Naruto sat down at started eating. She looked up at Sasuke.

"How is it?" He nodded.

"It's good. Thank you." Naruto smiled at continued to eat.

"Aren't you going to work or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No, my assistant is opening to shop today. I'll be keep you company for today…well…until we send you back."

"I don't need it."

"I know, but I want to."

Suddenly there was a poof and a girl in her preteens swooshed in a broomstick. She had pink hair which gave a clue to Sasuke who it was. Naruto waved her hand and the broomstick stopped into a graceful landing. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks sensei!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan. What can I do for you?" Sakura ran up to Naruto.

"Well I stopped by Itachi's place. He got mad at me and told me that you were taking the day off so I came." She grinned. Then she noticed Sasuke and gasped.

"What the heck?! I thought you were dead!!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan, that was rude. Apologize." Sakura looked angrily at Sasuke.

"Why should I when he caused sensei so much grief?!"

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura gritted her teeth and ran off to a random room.

"Sensei no BAKA!!!" Naruto stood up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll be right back. Put the plates in the sink once you're done." Then followed after Sakura. Sasuke watch as Naruto ran to where Sakura was. 'Now that's something interesting. I've never seen Sakura make such an angry face at me.'

It wasn't hard detecting Sakura. She was in her guest room when she came to sleep over and such. Sakura was under her bed sheets. Naruto gave her a pitied smile. She sat down next to her and plopped her body on top of Sakura.

"Oomph! Sensei! You're too heavy?!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Sakura cursed herself for saying something so stupid. 'Awww man, I'm gonna get it now.' Then it came, Naruto tickled her to death.

"Sen…haahahahahahahha…sei… ahahahaha…I can't….hahahhahahaha…breath…ahahahahahahaha…" Naruto stopped.

"That wasn't a very nice thing you said to Sasuke." Sakura looked at the floor.

"I hate him. I hate how he left you. I hate how you always suffer because of him. I hate how he always gets your attention." Naruto pulled Sakura into a motherly embrace.

"Thank you, but that's not the Sasuke we know. He's from a different dimension; he needs to stay until tonight." Sakura pouted.

"I'll apologize." Naruto smiled.

"Now that's my student." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke was watching TV. The news was on and from the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura and Naruto walking towards him. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked straight at her. She frowned and pouted. Her head turned to Naruto.

"Do I have to?" Naruto smiled. She turned back to him.

"I'm sorry…but I still don't like you." Sweat drop. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you, aren't I?" Sakura nodded. Naruto chuckled. "Alright then. Why did you come?" Sakura grinned.

"I ran out." Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"Again? Sakura, what are you doing with those anyways?"

"Demo sensei, if I ever want to become a great magician like you, I need to practice. But if I don't have anymore spell drops, then how will I improve my skills."

"Practice is good but be reasonable Sakura-chan. That's why I put you on the spell drops." She put on her best puppy face while wagging her butt. Sasuke watched in amusement.

"But I want you to see how much I improved!" Naruto rubbed her temple and sigh.

"Kids these days. Okay Sakura-chan show me what you got."

"Because I think the color black stinks, turn his hair in to pink!" Sakura pointed her wand at Sasuke and his hair turned pink. Sasuke was slightly annoyed as Sakura jumped up and down hurraying. Naruto kind of laughed but quickly regained her composure.

"Sakura-chan, turn his hair back." Sakura pouted.

"Why? It looks better that way." Sasuke twitched as Sakura cracked an eyelid and stuck out her tongue, not even trying to hide that she didn't like him.

"Haruno Sakura. That's unfair, he's from another dimension." Sakura reluctantly changed it back. And then Naruto decided to teach her something new.

Itachi was piled with portfolios and a gianormous headache. He was stressing out about Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura.

"That little lady is way too attached to Naruto." Suddenly someone orbed in with a smile.

"Jealous, are we?" Itachi looked up.

"Kakashi-senpai? What are you…?"

"I heard about your little visitor." Itachi let out a sigh.

"Word goes around fast."

"Be careful, that could be a problem." Itachi looked at him sternly. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Who else knows?" Kakashi's smile went away quickly.

"I actually came here to inform you, it's Lust. I'll look over here, you go home. Now!" Itachi nodded and orbed out.

Naruto and Sasuke were already attacked. Lust smirked.

"My my, you caught on fast, Naruto-chan." Naruto smirked.

"I know my students better than you think. What do you want?" He came closer, but Naruto stood her ground as Sasuke was behind a force field wall that she created.

"If you really want to know, I wouldn't mind taking you with me. We can live…"

"No thank you." Naruto cut in.

"How rude. Fine, can't blame a man for trying. What I really want is that boy you're protecting."

"No." Lust smirked and fired flamed arrows at Naruto, but she countered with her Aqua Tower.

"Hmph, to summon an aqua tower out of thin air. I don't expect any less from you my dear."

"Sorry I'm already taken. Prepare yourself." Naruto went all out into her taijutsu. Sasuke was amazed at how good this Naruto was. 'This plane is so different from mines.' Then Itachi orbed in.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke! Are you alright?" He turned to Sasuke. He simply nodded. Itachi looked over at Naruto as she was engaged in a hand to hand combat with Lust. Sasuke saw Itachi clench his fist and glare at Lust. 'What wrong with him?' Naruto gave Lust the final kick that sent him flying to the walk. He bit his lip and was bleeding, but he smirked.

"Hahahahaa…I always have fun with you Naruto-chan! Let play some more!" Itachi growled and Naruto glared. Then Sasuke heard Itachi say under his breath.

"How dare he speak so indecently towards Naruto-kun. He won't be forgiven."

Naruto got into a ready stance as Lust came charging at her, but out of nowhere, Itachi warped in front of her and blasted Lust with one of his most powerful spells. Naruto's eye widened. 'Itachi…san…' Lust was badly wounded but he still cackled with delight.

"Let play another time Naruto-chan. Someone interrupted our little date together." Itachi glared. "Heh, don't be jealous gozo." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Itachi…jealous?' The tension was thick until Naruto put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi snapped out of his anger trance and turned around to face Naruto with concern. He immediately held Naruto in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Mm, don't worry about it."

"Bakamono! Didn't I tell you not to face him like that?!"

"Demo, I can't help it, I'm better at hand to hand combat then magic." Itachi's hold on her tightened.

"I can't lose you too." Naruto's eye widened. Sasuke was surprised too. Naruto patted Itachi on the head and stroked his long black hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Itachi-san." Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes. They were in that moment. Sasuke couldn't watch, then Shika and Ino orbed next to him.

"Oh were we interrupting something?" Ino said evilly. They quickly parted with blushes. Sasuke was thankful to Ino that she said something, however, Itachi wasn't. 'She always ruins moments with me and Naruto-kun.'

It was time to send Sasuke back, so Itachi and Naruto drew the circle with the insignias. They took their place across from one another in North, East, West and South.

"Oi gaki, stand in the middle." Sasuke glared at her but did as she said. Then suddenly he was attacked by them with hugs.

"What the…?!"

"Have a safe journey Sasuke. We'll miss you." Naruto said.

"Don't get into trouble gozo." Ino smirked.

"Be careful Sasuke. Don't do anything stupid, little brother." Itachi gave him a genuine smile.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, he mean. Don't smoke it's bad for you." Ino frowned at him.

"Is that the best you got?! Give him something useful."

"Maa…troublesome. Treasure those close to you, you never know what you had until you lose'em, got it." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What are they…?' Then Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

"We care about you, even if you're not the same Sasuke. He would have wanted this. Good luck with whatever stuff you have got to do and no matter what you're my best friend." Those words tugged at his heart, but he merely nodded. They got into their positions and released their mana and chanted.

"By the powers of the Sun and Moon, the Stars and Sky, we release the gates of time. Send back, Uchiha Sasuke, from which he came, to keep the balance of time and space. Release!" Sasuke looked down as light emitted from the ground. He was blinded and when he opened his eyes…

"Why am I here again?" He had no memories of them, but their last words stuck with him. 'A dream…?'

'Don't do anything stupid, little brother.' For once in several years, Sasuke shed a tear and walked on.


End file.
